


Earning His Name

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn had introduced himself simply as Estel.





	Earning His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will stop being fascinated by Aragorn's name and its meanings, but not yet.

The Council was not the first time Aragorn had met the Steward's son, though likely Boromir did not remember.

They had met on the road, and shared a fire and a few words, to keep darkness at bay. Aragorn had introduced himself simply as Estel.

"Estel," Boromir murmured. "Hope, isn't it?"

Aragorn nodded, surprised.

"May you earn your name, Ranger, if you have not already, and may we meet again in better climes and times."

Rivendell was indeed better climes, but the times called for hope. Perhaps in this quest, he _could_ earn his name, with Boromir at his side.


End file.
